With the development of software and hardware technology for mobile terminals and wireless communication technology, the device to device (D2D) technology has become a very important technical discussion point in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) in recent years. The D2D technology includes D2D discovery and D2D communication. Signaling processes and business processes for the D2D communication and the D2D discovery are mutually independent. The D2D discovery can be provided to a user as a business individually, which can help a user to search and obtain neighboring users having the same interest point with the user, so that the user can use a certain social networking service (SNS) business, such as the Facebook. For the D2D discovery, a discovery mechanism of D2D located in the coverage of a network is mainly discussed in 3GPP Rel (Release)-12.